culturenationfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Sleeps Tonight
"The Lion Sleeps Tonight", also known as "Wimoweh", "Wimba Way" or "Awimbawe", is a song written and recorded originally by Solomon Linda with the Evening Birds1 for the South African Gallo Record Company in 1939, under the title "Mbube". Composed in Zulu, it was adapted and covered internationally by many 1950s pop and folk revival artists, including the Weavers, Jimmy Dorsey, Yma Sumac, Miriam Makeba and the Kingston Trio. In 1961, it became a number one hit in the United States as adapted in English with the best-known version by the doo-wop group the Tokens. It went on to earn at least US$15 million in royalties from cover versions and film licensing. Contents 1 History 2 Copyright issues 3 Selected list of recorded versions 3.1 "Mbube" 3.2 "Wimoweh" 3.3 "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" 4 Charted singles 4.1 The Tokens 4.2 Robert John 4.3 Tight Fit 5 References 6 External links History "Mbube" (Zulu: lion) was written in the 1920s, by Solomon Linda, a South African singer of Zulu origin, who later worked for the Gallo Record Company in Johannesburg as a cleaner and record packer. He spent his weekends performing with the Evening Birds, a musical ensemble, and it was at Gallo Records, under the direction of black producer Griffiths Motsieloa, that Linda and his fellow musicians recorded several songs including "Mbube," which incorporated a call-response pattern common among many Sub-Saharan African ethnic groups, including the Zulu. According to journalist Rian Malan: "Mbube" wasn't the most remarkable tune, but there was something compelling about the underlying chant, a dense meshing of low male voices above which Solomon yodelled and howled for two exhilarating minutes, improvising occasionally. The third take was the best, achieving immortality when Solly took a deep breath, opened his mouth, and improvised the melody that the world now associates with these words: In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight.1 Issued by Gallo as a 78 recording in 1939,2 and marketed to black audiences, "Mbube" became a hit and Linda a star throughout South Africa. By 1948, the song had sold over 100,000 copies in Africa and among black South African immigrants in Great Britain. Linda also lent its name to a style of African a cappella music that evolved into isicathamiya (also called mbube), popularized by Ladysmith Black Mambazo.3 In 1961, two RCA records producers, Hugo Peretti and Luigi Creatore, hired Juilliard-trained musician and lyricist George David Weiss to arrange a pop music cover of "Wimoweh", for the B-side of a 45-rpm single called "Tina," sung by the teenage doo-wop group The Tokens. Weiss wrote the English lyrics: "In the jungle, the mighty jungle, The lion sleeps tonight..." and "Hush, my darling, don't fear, my darling..." Weiss also brought in soprano Anita Darian to reprise Yma Sumac's Exotica version, before, during and after the saxophone solo.4 "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" was issued by RCA in 1961, and it rocketed to number one on the Billboard Hot 100. Weiss' Abilene Music Inc., was the publisher of this arrangement, and listed "Albert Stanton" (a pseudonym for Al Brackman, the business partner of Pete Seeger's music publisher, Howie Richmond), as one of the song's writers or arrangers. Copyright issues Social historian Ronald D. Cohen writes, "Howie Richmond copyrighted many songs originally in the public domain sic but now slightly revised to satisfy Decca and also to reap profits."5 Canadian writer Mark Steyn, on the other hand, attributes the invention of the pseudonym "Paul Campbell" to Pete Seeger. Howie Richmond's claim of author's copyright could secure both the songwriter's royalties and his company's publishing share of the song's earnings.1 Although Linda was listed as a performer on the record itself, the Weavers thought he had recorded a traditional Zulu song. Their managers, publisher, and their attorneys knew otherwise because they had been contacted by—and had reached an agreement with—Eric Gallo of Gallo Records in South Africa. The Americans maintained, however, that South African copyrights were not valid because South Africa was not a signatory to U.S. copyright law.1 In the 1950s, after Linda's authorship was made clear, Seeger sent Linda $1000. Seeger also instructed TRO/Folkways to henceforth pay his share of authors' earnings to Linda. The folksinger apparently trusted his publisher's word of honor and either saw no need, or was unable to make sure these instructions were carried out.1 In 2000, South African journalist Rian Malan wrote a feature article for Rolling Stone magazine in which he recounted Linda's story and estimated that the song had earned $15 million for its use in the Disney movie The Lion King alone. The piece prompted filmmaker François Verster to create the Emmy-winning documentary A Lion's Trail that told Linda's story while incidentally exposing the workings of the multi-million dollar corporate music publishing industry.6 In July 2004, as a result of the publicity generated by Malan's article and the subsequent documentary, the song became the subject of a lawsuit between Linda's estate and Disney, claiming that Disney owed $1.6 million in royalties for the use of "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" in the film and musical stage productions of The Lion King.7 At the same time, the Richmond Organization began to pay $3,000 annually into Linda's estate. In February 2006, Linda's descendants reached a legal settlement with Abilene Music Publishers, who held the worldwide rights and had licensed the song to Disney, to place the earnings of the song in a trust.89 Selected list of recorded versions The song has been recorded by numerous artists, and is a standard that has become a part of popular culture. "Mbube" 1939 Solomon Linda and the Evening Birds10 1951 In the first film adaptation of Cry, the Beloved Country 1960 Miriam Makeba, on Miriam Makeba 1988 Ladysmith Black Mambazo, as "Mbube", during opening sequence of movie Coming to America (but not on the soundtrack album) 1991 The Elite Swingsters Featuring Dolly Rathebe, as "Mbube" on Woza! 1994 Ladysmith Black Mambazo, as "Mbube (The Lion Sleeps Tonight)", on Gift of the Tortoise 1996 Soweto String Quartet, as "Imbube" on Renaissance 2005 Soweto Gospel Choir, as "Imbube" on Blessed 2006 Ladysmith Black Mambazo, as "Mbube", on Long Walk to Freedom 2007 CH2 and Soweto String Quartet, as "Imbube" on Pap & Paella 2010 Angélique Kidjo, as "Mbube" on Õÿö "Wimoweh" 1952: The Weavers: US #6 1952: Jimmy Dorsey 1952: Yma Sumac 1957: The Weavers, live. 1959: Bill Hayes (on Kapp Records) 1959: The Kingston Trio 1961: Karl Denver Trio: UK #4 1962: Bert Kaempfert on That Happy Feeling 1962: Hugh Masekela on Trumpet Africaine 1964: Chet Atkins 1971: Rumplestiltskin on Black Magician 1993: Nanci Griffith with Odetta, on Other Voices, Other Rooms 1994: Roger Whittaker, on Roger Whittaker Live! 1994: Manu Dibango and Ladysmith Black Mambazo, on Waka Afrika 1998: Pete Seeger on For Kids And Just Plain Folks 1999: Desmond Dekker on Halfway To Paradise "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" The Lion Sleeps Tonight Single by Tight Fit from the album Tight Fit Released January 1982 Genre Pop Length 3:18 Label Jive Writer(s) Hugo Peretti Luigi Creatore George David Weiss Albert Stanton Solomon Linda Producer(s) Tim Friese-Greene11 Certification Gold Tight Fit singles chronology "Back to the Sixties Part II" (1981) "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" (1982) "Fantasy Island" (1982) 1961: The Tokens: US #1, UK #11 1962: Henri Salvador (French language: "Le lion est mort ce soir", which translates into English as "The Lion Died Tonight") FR #1 1965: The New Christy Minstrels 1965: The Shangaans, on "Jungle Drums" 1968: The Tremeloes, on Silence is Golden 1971: Eric Donaldson 1972: Robert John: US #3, gold record. 1972: Dave Newman: UK #34 1974: Ras Michael and the Sons of Negus, as "Rise Jah Jah Children (The Lion Sleeps)" 1975: Brian Eno, on The Ambivalent Collection 1979: The Stylistics 1980: Passengers 1982: Tight Fit: UK #1,12 This version has sold over a million copies in the UK.13 1982: The Nylons 1989: Sandra Bernhard 1991: Hotline & P.J. Powers, on The Best of 1992: Talisman, on A Capella 1992: They Might Be Giants with Laura Cantrell, interpolated into "The Guitar (The Lion Sleeps Tonight)" 1993: Pow woW: FR #1, cover of Salvador's version. 1993: R.E.M.: B-side of "The Sidewinder Sleeps Tonite" and on The Automatic Box (Disc 3). 1993: The Nylons 1994: Dennis Marcellino 1994: Tonic Sol-Fa 1995: Lebo M. for Rhythm of the Pride Lands, an album with songs inspired by the music of The Lion King 1997: 'N Sync: B-side of "For the Girl Who Has Everything" 1997: The Muppets, on an episode of Muppets Tonight 1998: Helmut Lotti, on Out of Africa 1998: The Undertones, on 8 Degrees and Rising 1990s: The Streetnix 2001: Baha Men featuring Imani Coppola, sampled the chrous in the song "You All Dat" on Who Let the Dogs Out 2001: Rockapella 2001: Scallwags, on Punk Chartbusters 2001: Straight no chaser 2002: Mango Groove, on Eat A Mango 2004: Daniel Küblböck 2005: The Mavericks 2009: Melo-M, on Around the World 2009: Russell Levia, on Morningtown Ride 2010: Cool Down Cafe Feat Gerard Joling, on Goud 2010: Voices Unlimited, on Africapella 2010: Tony Teran, on The Song's Been Sung 2014: Billy Joel and Jimmy Fallon, on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon14 2015: The Eclectics: AUS #1 2015: Justin Fletcher as Gail Force on Gigglebiz Charted singles The Tokens Chart (1961) Peak position US Billboard Top 100 Singles 1 US Billboard R&B Singles 7 Australia Kent Music Report 15 Belgian Ultratop 50 6 German Media Control Charts 23 U.K. Singles Charts 11 Robert John Chart (1972) Peak position US Billboard Top 100 Singles 3 US Billboard Adult Contemporary 6 Canadian RPM Top Tracks 15 Canadian RPM Adult Contemporary 17 German Singles Charts 40 Tight Fit Chart (1982) Peak position U.K. Singles Charts 1 Ö3 Austria Top 40 8 Belgian Ultratop 50 1 German Media Control Charts 3 Dutch Singles Charts 1 Irish Singles Charts 1 New Zealand Singles Charts 3 Swedish Sverigetopplistan Charts 17 Swiss Ultratop Charts 8 References 1.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Malan, Rian. "In the Jungle". Longform.org. Retrieved 23 April 2015. 2.Jump up ^ Cad, Saint. "Top 10 Famous Songs With Unknown Originals". listverse.com. Retrieved 21 June 2013. 3.Jump up ^ Frith, Simon (2004). Popular music: critical concepts in media and cultural studies, Volume 4. London: Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-33270-5. 4.Jump up ^ "Show 18 - Blowin' in the Wind: Pop discovers folk music. 1". Pop Chronicles. UNT Digital Library. 18 May 1969. Retrieved 24 September 2010. 5.Jump up ^ Cohen, Ronald D. (2002). Rainbow Quest: the Folk Music Revival and American Society. Amherst: University of Massachusetts Press. p. 71. 6.Jump up ^ "National Television Academy Presents 27th Annual News & Documentary Emmy Awards" (press release), 25 September 2006. 7.Jump up ^ "3rd Ear Music Forum - Mbube - Mickey Mouse Under House Arrest in SAfrica?". 3rdearmusic.com. Retrieved 29 March 2014. 8.Jump up ^ "Penniless singer's family sue Disney for Lion King royalties". 9.Jump up ^ "It's a Lawsuit, a Mighty Lawsuit". 25 October 2004. Retrieved 14 February 2007. 10.Jump up ^ "The Lion Sleeps Tonight 1939 : Linda Solomon, The Evening Birds". Archive.org. Retrieved 29 March 2014. 11.Jump up ^ Rice, Jo (1982). The Guinness Book of 500 Number One Hits (1st ed.). Enfield, Middlesex: Guinness Superlatives Ltd. p. 222. ISBN 0-85112-250-7. 12.Jump up ^ Roberts, David (2006). British Hit Singles & Albums (19th ed.). London: Guinness World Records Limited. p. 406. ISBN 1-904994-10-5. 13.Jump up ^ Sedghi, Ami (4 November 2012). "UK's million-selling singles: the full list". The Guardian. Retrieved 4 November 2012. 14.Jump up ^ "Billy Joel and Jimmy Fallon Form 2-Man Doo-Wop Group Using iPad App". The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. YouTube. 20 March 2014. External linksedit Solomon Linda, Songwriter Who Penned ‘The Lion,’ Finally Gets His Just Desserts Sample of Mbube performed by Solomon Linda's Original Evening Birds (WMA Stream). NPR: All Things Considered: Family of 'Lion Sleeps Tonight' Writer to Get Millions Telegraph: Penniless singer's family sue Disney for Lion King royalties The Lion Sleeps Tonight. BBC World Service Documentary by Paul Gambaccini first broadcast 16 July 2010 Category:South African songs Category:1961 singles Category:1972 singles Category:1982 singles Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Miriam Makeba songs Category:Nanci Griffith songs Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Robert John songs Category:Songs written by Hugo Peretti Category:Songs written by Luigi Creatore Category:Songs written by George David Weiss Category:Songs about animals Category:1939 songs Category:RCA Records singles Category:The Tokens songs